


A Party Fic

by hinatata



Series: SP HighSchool AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, House Party, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, its kyle/stan vs stan/wendy, sex after a party, the smut is creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata
Summary: “It’s about time you got here! You’re way behind!” Craig leaned his face closer to Tweek’s and nuzzled against his cheek. So Craig was definitely drunk.“How’s the party?” Tweek laughed making his way to the booze table with Craig still wrapped around him. He better try to get to Craig’s level quick.--Token hosts a party Friday night like he always does. Tweek, getting there after work, joins his friends drinking, smoking, and having a good time playing games.Meanwhile drama between does Wendy want Bebe, will Bebe get serious with Clyde, or will Stan and Kyle get caught? And does Tweek and Craig seem to have the happiest relationship out of everyone?





	A Party Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely for me. Everything goes along with my dumb little highschool AU.

Tweek arrived at Token’s house around 11:30 at night. He had to work the closing shift at the coffee shop and cleaning up and walking over had taken a lot longer than he had thought. Token was throwing a party that night and the whole class was sure to be there. Craig had gone earlier and told Tweek to just meet him there when he was off of work.

Walking up to the house it was quiet, but cars were there, so he swallowed his panic about being there at the wrong day. Tweek knocked on the door, and when no one answered, he opened the door and peaked in. Music could be heard faintly as well as some louder voices coming from other rooms. As Tweek walked through the house he saw Kevin and Red with a few others laughing and talking in the kitchen, everyone with a drink in their hand. No one seemed to notice him. Lola was on the phone in the hallway, slurring, probably to her mom. He could hear a few more girls’ voices giggling from the bathroom. The music got louder the closer he got to the door to the basement, so the party must be down there.

Coming down the stairs the music started booming, and an overwhelming pot smell filled the air. Sure the basement wasn’t the largest room in the house, but it wasn’t small, and the room was packed. There surely had to be more than just their class there. Tweek stood on the stairs taking in the room. There was a table set up for the stereo, one set up for an absolute shit ton of booze, and one set up with a game on it. Stan’s group was standing around the beer pong table, attempting to play. Kenny was chugging down his own drink, arm wrapped around Butters. Heidi was cheering on Cartman as it must have been his turn to play. Stan and Kyle were yelling at him, trying to throw him off. There was a group of girls surrounding Wendy and Bebe by the booze table, cheering the girls on doing shots. Tweek was looking for Craig though. He said he was here didn’t he? On the big wrap around couch, he saw his usual group of friends and the familiar blue chullo.

As Tweek was about to get off the stairs to go join his boyfriend, he heard his name called.

“ _Tweeeeeeek!!!_ ”

 He looked up and Craig was jumping over the back of the couch, nearly spilling his drink, and pushed his way towards him. Tweek jumped down the stairs to meet the other boy and as soon as he did, Craig threw an arm around his shoulders. The sudden gesture made him jolt. Craig took a big drink from his cup and looked towards Tweek.

“It’s about time you got here! You’re way behind!” Craig leaned his face closer to Tweek’s and nuzzled against his cheek. So Craig was definitely drunk. Tweek hadn’t really been around Craig drunk before, high? Sure loads of times. But drunk? Well, they were definitely more stoners than drinkers.

“How’s the party?” Tweek laughed making his way to the booze table with Craig still wrapped around him. He better try to get to Craig’s level quick, so maybe he’ll take a few shots or something before grabbing an actual drink.

“ ‘s fucking stupid. Clyde won’t shut up because he got Bebe _and_ Wendy to kiss him at the same time. You know like a three way kiss? So Stan’s pissed the fuck off ‘cause him and Wendy are apparently still a thing, but you can tell he’s not quite sure he’s gay or drunk enough to hit on Kyle as some kind of fucked up jealousy revenge thing.” Craig’s rambling. He definitely isn’t one to give long winded explanations like this, but Tweek was more than happy to listen.

“Why would Wendy want to kiss Clyde? How’d he manage that?” Tweek laughed. “I mean Bebe, sure, her and Clyde have that _thing_ \- are they even dating- but _Wendy_?”

“Oh, no, no, _no_ , Wendy has been trying for the excuse to kiss Bebe for years. Clyde just happened to be there.” Craig said into his cup, seeming to chug it as if he wanted a new one as soon as Tweek had one.

“ _Jesus Christ what!?_ ” Tweek stopped before they got to the booze table. The girls they were talking about were still there and maybe they shouldn’t hear the conversation they’re having. “But Stan and Wendy?”

“Wendy is like, the biggest closeted bisexual I’ve ever seen, ya know, besides Stan. Yeah she’ll still fuck him and get that D, but she’s itching for puss. How have _you_ not realized that? Aren’t you like friends with the girls?”

“Yeah, but we don’t talk about _that! Ack!_ Otherwise they ask about us like in graphic detail and I _, hrng_ , don’t know what I’m supposed to say!”

Craig laughed and leaned into Tweek. “Tell them in _graphic detail_ what we do, then.”

Yeah. Craig’s drunk as shit. And Tweek definitely wants to get on that level too so he forces his way through to the girls to get some alcohol.

“ _Tweeek!!”_ Bebe slurs and grips him in a hug. “ _Oh my god_ , I’m so happy you’re here! You look _sooo_ cute!” She’s drunk. Tweek chuckled. He looks the same as he always did, if not messier since he came from work, green button down (buttons missed), and tight jeans. The same shit he always wears. Bebe dressed up for the party, which didn’t surprise him. A red crop top, small shorts with tights, heavy makeup that she always wears. Clyde likes to brag that Bebe insists he’s the only person that’s ever seen her without makeup. And honestly, Tweek kind of believes it. “Let me get you a drink! What do you want!?” She fumbles to get a plastic cup from the sleeve and is examining the different flavors of vodka.

“Oh, uh, well I just got here and everyone is a lot farther than me so I kind of want to do some shots.” Tweek said, reaching for an empty shot glass that’s clearly been used and just tossed aside.

Craig shoved his cup forward towards Bebe. “But you can make me a drink, bitch.”

“Don’t call me a bitch, asshole! Make it yourself!” Bebe retorted slapping his arm away. Tweek grabbed the vodka closest to him so he wouldn’t have to worry about the pressure of the decision of which flavor and poured a shot.

“Oh come on. You were going to make one for Tweek,”

“Ugh, fine, what do you want?” Bebe caved super easy. She grabbed the cup from Craig.

“I don’t know. Surprise me.” Craig shrugged. Tweek gulped down his shot and twitched with a scrunched face. Okay, what did he drink, because that was bad.

“Tweek, you don’t want to do shots of that, that’s low quality shit. It’s gross.” Wendy took noticed to the blonde beside her.

“Then why do we have it? Token’s rich, can’t we afford better quality vodka?” Tweek kept making a face, the taste of rubbing alcohol still in his mouth. If it had been just a little bit worse he might have gagged, but he could definitely use a chaser.

“Fucking Cartman brought it. I heard he wasn’t allowed to come unless he brought something.” Wendy explained. “A lot of people brought stuff, though, not just Token. Even Kenny brought Fireball, which is a lot better than this shitty vodka fatass brought. Hardly anyone’s touched it.”

“Yeah it was really bad. I can see why.” Tweek looked at the other bottles to see what to drink. Wendy grabbed one.

“Here try this one!” She had a mischievous smile on her face and poured Tweek’s shot.

“Uh, w-what is it?” he held it up to his mouth trying to smell it, but it just smelled like typical alcohol.

“Just trust me!”

Tweek threw back the shot. He screwed his eyes shut before opening them wide and looking at Wendy. It was like shooting back the strongest mouthwash he’s ever had, an incredibly strong peppermint. He let out a breath. “ _Jesus Christ!! Woo!_ ”

Wendy laughed. “I don’t know who brought this, but it’s high proof alcohol and it just clears up your sinuses! It’s good!”

“ _Ack_ \- I guess but I wasn’t expecting it! I just want some vodka!” Tweek explained looking through the bottles again.

“Wendy, what did you give him? He drink’s coffee all day! Give him this!” Bebe shoved Craig’s drink back at him and searched for a bottle and poured another shot for Tweek.

“Oh don’t give him that, it’s so low alcohol content! He wants to get drunk, Bebe!” Craig took a drink and cringed at his drink. “Jesus Christ what’s in this, it’s like _all_ alcohol!”

“ _You_ wanted it!” Bebe retorted. Tweek drank the shot. It was creamy and tasted like coffee and not really at all like alcohol. It’d be a nice drink, but that’s not really what he’s looking for right now. He looks at the shot glass. It’s got a lot of cream residue on it now. He doesn’t really want to use this one again, but he’s ready to do at least _one_ more shot. He put his shot glass down and sheepishly grabbed another one.

“Here,” Craig grabbed a bottle from the stash and poured another shot for Tweek. “This is the kind of shit you take a shot of.” Before he put the lid back on the bottle he took a swig. Tweek shot it back. It burned like vodka did, but it didn’t leave him cringing and wanting to vomit. “It’s a higher quality vodka, so you’re not drinking rubbing alcohol like the shit Cartman brought.”

“Okay, I think I want just a drink now,” Tweek put the shot glass down. He wasn’t feeling anything yet, but he knew four shots would probably do it. It didn’t actually take him a ton to get drunk.

“ _Ohhhh!!_ I’ll make it!” Bebe was already grabbing a cup.

“Bebe, your drink fucking sucks, let me make it,” Craig complained looking at his drink.

“I did that on purpose because you called me a bitch. I can make good drinks!” Bebe was already pouring flavored vodka, orange juice and cranberry juice into the cup. She took an abandoned knife that had probably been designated for mixing, and stirred it up. “Here you go, Tweek!”

Tweek took it and took a gulp. It was strong, but it was good.

“Alright are we good? Can we go sit down?” Craig asked. Tweek nodded and let Craig lead the way back to the couch.

Their friends were sitting near the corner of the wrap around couch, Token sitting on the ottoman. Craig motioned Tweek to sit in the very corner, next to Clyde, and then took a seat next to him.

“Tweek, it’s about time you showed up! You’ll never guess what happened to me!” Clyde started.

“You got Bebe and Wendy to kiss you at the same time?”

“Wha-? Yeah! Craig, damnit, I wanted to tell him! This is the biggest fucking news there is tonight, and I wanted to fucking _tell it!_ ” Clyde complained.

“Oh, please, I’ve been watching Stan this whole time and he’s definitely going to pull some shit yet tonight.” Token rolled his eyes, taking a drink.

“What, w-w-wit with Kyle?” Jimmy turned towards the other group of guys to see for himself. They were still playing beer pong. As far as they could really see, Stan was just standing too close to Kyle and would maybe watch him too long. Nothing really striking that he was going to make a move. But then again, they all knew how Stan could get when he got drunk.

“You think Wendy’s going to get pissed?” Tweek chimed in. He was kind of worried the two would get in a fight and kill the buzz of the party if Stan got carried away with Kyle.

“Oh please, if she really cared about what Stan was doing, then why’d she kiss me?” Clyde sat up confidently. He pulled at his letterman as if bragging.

“Probably because she wanted to kiss Bebe, dumbass,” Craig slouched into the couch.

“Oh, yeah, Wendy would kiss me, just to kiss Bebe. Doesn’t that sound fucking stupid? Like, okay. Maybe she _did_ just want to kiss Bebe. She’s fucking loose when she’s drunk, why kiss me too? She could have easily made out with Bebe on her own. I’m tellin’ you guys, Wendy’s into me. She’s totally over Stan.” Clyde rambles out.

“You’re a fucking moron.” Token shook his head.

“Well then what? You going to dump Bebe for Wendy?” Tweek played along chuckling.

“No fucking way dude. Bebe is definitely the one. We’ve got like what you guys got.” Clyde started look emotional thinking about his relationship.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Clyde! You’re not even actually dating her!” Craig sat up to yell at him. He was kind of offended that he was comparing his ‘sort of’ relationship to his years with Tweek. And honestly, it exasperated Tweek a little too.

Tweek chugged half of his drink. He was really ready to feel the buzz. But it wasn’t quite there yet. The group started more idle chat, about practice, and video games and just dumb bullshit. Craig leaned up towards Tweek. He wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his chin on Tweek’s shoulder, pulling him back to leaning into the couch with him, careful that neither of them spilled their drinks. He leaned up to his ear and gently blew in it.

“ _Wah_ , Craig, knock it off,” Tweek muttered, not wanting to admit that he shivered a little.

“You coming over after the party?” Craig was talking quiet so just Tweek would hear him.

“D-do you want me to?” Tweek matched his volume. He had a suspicion where this was going and a smile crept to his face.

“Yeah. It’d be sweet.” Craig pulled him a little closer to him. Tweek was half on top of him. “You look hot, I want to fuck.”

Tweek let out a laugh but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel himself flush all over and his stomach flutter. “You’re so drunk, Craig.”

“Oh my god, I’m shit faced honestly. But that doesn’t change that I want to fuck you.” Craig was smiling and laughing too. He leaned up to kiss Tweek’s neck. Tweek let out an involuntary gasp. He bit his lip and leaned his head to give more space for Craig. His head felt hazy. And this all was too silly.

“Hey homos what’s up?” Tweek jolted, the motion making him dizzy. Oh yeah. The alcohol was hitting him. Craig stopped kissing his neck (not surprisingly their friends had ignored them thank god). Kenny had come over to their group and sat next to Craig.

Craig groaned. “What do you want, Kenny?”

“I was going to smoke a bowl, thought you’d want to join,” Kenny pulled out a pipe loaded and ready to go. He and Craig often smoked pot together when Tweek wasn’t around (ex: at work).

“Just me or Tweek too?”

“Tweek can join, I don’t care.” Kenny lit and took a hit. He passed it to Craig. Craig asked Tweek to hold his nearly empty drink before taking a huff. He held it in as long as he could and let out a big puff.

“You want a hit, Tweek?” Craig grabbed his drink back. Tweek was definitely feeling the alcohol now and debated if he wanted to get twisted or not. But high sex was great, and the promise of getting some when the party was over made his decision for him. He nodded passing his drink now empty cup to Craig.

“Yeah, okay.” The three passed the pipe around until it was done.

“Want to smoke another one?” Kenny asked reaching into his pocket for a baggie of more weed.

“Nah, honestly, I’m pretty fucked up right now, so I’m good,” Craig leaned back into the couch, finishing his drink. Kenny shrugged and went to find someone else to smoke with.

Tweek’s body felt light and airy and his brain was just the same. He felt dizzy and when he got up to go get him and Craig another drink he stumbled lightly and started laughing. He stood in front of the couch where he was sitting just collecting himself. Craig reached up and grabbed his ass. Tweek yelped.

“Go on if you’re going to go,” Craig pushed a little. “I want something fruity! Use that peach vodka that’s there if there’s any left.”

“Okay, okay!” Tweek squeezed between Craig’s legs and the ottoman.

“Oh, Tweek! Ask the girls to come over here. I’m super bored, we should play a game or something!” Clyde told him before he got very far.

Normally a task like rounding up the girls for something would be too much pressure for him, but the booze has him wired up, and the weed has him relaxed. But when it came down to it, he had absolutely no inhibition, and he was ready to go without the stress of consequences. He felt completely in control of his actions, and this felt like nothing.  “Um, okay!”

Tweek wondered to the booze table, filling his and Craig’s drinks with some random concoction he only hoped would taste good. Honestly, he was drunk enough, and he knew Craig was too, but he just _wanted_ another drink, and there was nothing stopping him. Some of the girls were still standing around.

“Hey, Bebe,” Tweek nudged her. She whipped around.

“ _Oh my god, Tweek! Perfect timing!_ ” Bebe slurred. She looked so enthralled to see him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tweek stuttered a little, trying not to spill the two drinks in his hands.

“Uh, Clyde was talking about playing a game and wanted to know if you guys wanted to join?”

“Yeah, we will, but talk with us first!” Bebe grabbed onto his arms and flipped her hair over her shoulder giggling. She pulled Tweek into their circle. Tweek brought his drink up to his mouth, surprised that his mixers masked the large amount of alcohol he poured into his cup, but he concluded he was just drunk enough not to taste it. He stood between Bebe and Red.

“Bebe! Tell us more about Clyde!” Lola sloshed her drink in the blonde’s direction before taking a sip.

“Yeah, you’re not like together, but you’re _seeing each other,_ right?” Nichole asked. “Token says Clyde’s _crazy_ about you.”

“ _Oh my god_ , I know! It’s _soo_ cute.” Bebe is laughing, using her hands to emphasis.

“Guys, we _know_ they’re _seeing_ each other! That’s stupid to ask!” Wendy establishes. Tweek just kind of nods along to their conversation, taking sips. Nichole was right. Clyde was crazy about Bebe, he wouldn’t shut up about her. He was really carefree with their ‘relationship’, but he _had_ admitted he wanted to actually be official with her, which was understandable. He was just worried she didn’t want to be tied down, even though for all purposes they were already exclusive. Exclusive as in, sure Bebe might kiss someone when she’s drunk, but they only fucked each other. Which Clyde also never shut up about.

“ _Gawwdd!_ ” Bebe exclaimed, rolling her eyes and slumping her shoulders, kicking her feet in a tantrum. “What do you want to know? Clearly we fuck! Like _all the time_!” A big smile came to her face. The tantrum was clearly a farce. She loved the attention.

“Bebe, you’re a huge slut, if you weren’t screwing all the time I’d be shocked!” Red laughed.

“Big fucking news!” The rest of the girls joined in.

“No, but like, tell us juicy details!”

“Like what?” Bebe’s gulping her drink, laughing. Tweek was honestly surprised. Had Bebe really not told every detail to her friends already? He felt like he knew his share of information since Clyde liked to be explicit about what they did.

“Like how you brag about how he gets you off every time!” Wendy bumps her shoulders with Bebe. Oh. So maybe Bebe has just confided in Wendy. Tweek supposed they _were_ best friends. “Or how you claim he _loves_ to eat you out! _God,_ it makes sex with Stan just sound so sad.” The girls are laughing. Tweek let a burst of laughter when he heard about Stan. He wanted to cover his mouth, and nearly spilled Craig’s drink trying.

“Wendy, Stan’s got to be gay!” Annie called out.

“Ugh! He claims he’s not! Tweek what do you think?”

“Wha-? M-Me?” Tweek was surprised he was being asked his opinions about it.

“Yeah, Tweek! Can’t you like, _tell_ when someone is gay? Like gay-dar or something?” Lola suggested.

“Well, no? Maybe? I don’t know!” Tweek took a gulp. “Stan has been kind of touchy feely with Kyle like all night? But I heard it’s because he’s jealous you kissed Clyde, Wendy.”

“Oh my god, what a baby. It’s not like I was making out with him!” Wendy huffed out.

“Hey, I was there too! What, doesn’t Stan want to see his girlfriend kiss another girl? Isn’t that like a guy’s fantasy?” Bebe complained.

“Ugh, Stan is so weird!” Wendy angrily gulped her drink.

“But what about you, Tweek? What about sex with Craig?” Annie asked. The girls all chipped in their ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ waiting for his answer. Almost every party he was asked this question. Usually Craig was there to flip them off and give an intoxicated answer of ‘amazing’ before pulling Tweek away. But he was alone this time. He felt a smile split his face. Usually he was embarrassed but he was actually excited to talk about sex this time.

“What, uh, what about it?” Tweek replied. Craig _had_ told him to tell them the details.

“Like, is he good? Is he a horn dog? Does he want it all the time? I’ve got to know,” Bebe puts her hand on her hips and leans toward Tweek.

“Uh, ye ah, yes, he’s good. Uh, I don’t know? It’s usually mutual? I want it just as much as him. We, uh, fuck like all the time.” Tweek looked towards the ceiling, just trying not to look at the other blonde in his face. He was trying not to laugh.

“Does he eat ass?!” Lola laughed. Tweek squawked.

“Well, uh, yeah?” He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my god, Clyde has!” Bebe announced to the group. She put her hands on her hips and looked smug. The girls’ attention went back to her and she continued to tell more sexual experiences.

Wasn’t Tweek supposed to be doing something? Why was he over there again? He looked at the drinks in his hands. He was getting Craig and himself a drink. His drink was a fourth empty. He thought about topping it off. He looked around at the girls. They all looked party ready. Most were dressed up a little bit from their basic attire from school. He felt overheated in his button down. Normally he’s comfortable, but he can feel sweat on the back of his neck. He drank more. It won’t cool him down, it’ll probably make it worse, but maybe he won’t notice then.

 “Maybe like this?” Bebe is measuring something with her hands. Tweek realized he completely spaced part of the conversation. “It’s a good size!”

“Size?” Tweek stumbled out without thinking. There’s only one thing he can think of, but he doesn’t want to be wrong. If it wasn’t for the alcohol, he’d be embarrassed even thinking it.

“Clyde’s dick!” Red told him.

“Oh _Jesus_.”

“Oh my god, Tweek, what about Craig?” Bebe’s mouth hung open, almost as if she was shocked she hadn’t thought to ask him before.

“What?!”

“How big is his dick?! How _thick?!_ ” Bebe turned fully to him, her free hand grasping his arm, expecting. Tweek choked on a laugh. He knew he should feel embarrassed. That he would freak out, that it was too much pressure to answer something so intimate or personal about Craig. But he felt hazy. He felt spinny. He felt light. And he swayed a little like he might tumble over if he wasn’t careful. But he felt in control. And he felt comfortable. He felt confident.

Tweek set the two drinks down on the table. He began giggling when he held his hands up to measure the length. He scrunched his face as if he was trying really hard to look and be accurate. “Like this?” The girls cooed at him excitedly. He then changed his hands to measure the thickness. “And like this? Maybe?” He immediately put his hands back down and started laughing as he grabbed the drinks once more.

“Jesus, Tweek, can you even take that?” One of the girls winked at him, giggling. Tweek laughed, completely void of embarrassment.

“I mean, yeah? It’s kind of great?” Tweek looked over towards Craig. He was still sitting on the couch. Clyde had scooted closer to him and swung his legs over his lap. The group was still talking and going off. Clyde was very animated.

Tweek scanned the room more, taking big gulps of his drink. Back in the in the corner by the stereo there was Kenny and Butters. They were making out. Kenny’s parka had been thrown off sometime between when they smoked together and then, and he had his hands pushing Butter’s shirt up to his chest, his hands touching everywhere. Tweek really didn’t want to watch but there he was. Just…watching. They were really into it. And no one seemed to notice them but Tweek. After a couple seconds, that felt like minutes, Tweek shook his head and laughed. He had completely zoned out and didn’t realize he had even _been_ watching them.

He looked over and saw Kyle and Stan. There’s the juicy content everyone wanted to know. Tweek watched with interest. The two boys were standing close to each other. Like, closer than necessary. Stan was holding one of Kyle’s hands, just their fingers holding onto each other. Stan was leaning very close to Kyle’s face. Tweek was gripping the cups in hands tight. Stan leaned into Kyle and Kyle put his hand up to Stan’s lips, keeping Stan from kissing him, but not really pushing him away.

Tweek turned back to the girls fast enough to get whiplash. His head spun so bad he thought he might actually vomit. He slushed the drinks hard enough they lightly spilled onto his hands. “ _Fuck, Shit! Stan just tried to kiss Kyle!”_

“ _What?!”_ The girls cut their conversation off and all stared over to the two boys. They were standing apart now. Kyle looked like he was chugging his drink, and Stan looked really awkward. He noticed the girls staring at him with interest though.

“Does- Does anyone want to play, like Truth or Dare, or something?” Stan hollered over the music.

“I’ve been trying to play for so long now! Tweek, you were supposed to ask the girls!” Clyde sat up from Craig’s lap.

“ _Oh Jesus!_ Sorry!” Tweek had actually forgotten about that.

“Here, I’ll grab a full bottle of vodka so if you pussy out you have to take a shot!” Wendy reached for a random bottle. She also grabbed an empty one to spin.

Token pushed the ottoman out of the way and the rest of the teens interested scrunched into a circle in front of the couch on the floor. Tweek crawled over and took a seat next to Craig. Craig took his drink and wrapped his free hand around his waist. Since Wendy brought the bottle over, she spun it first. It landed on Kevin. He started the game off smoothly with a simple truth. Wendy asked him if he ever wanted to try anal with Red.

“Geez, Wendy, already asking the dirty questions!” Annie laughed. Kevin looked unashamed when he said as long as she was into it, he’d do it. So Kevin spun next. It landed on Bebe.

“Bebe, take your top off!” Kevin pointed at her when she demanded a dare, drink sloshing in his hand.

“ _Kevin, Goshhh!_ You just want to see my tits!” Bebe laughed but obliged. She crossed her arms and lifted the red crop top over her head revealing a lacy red bra as sexily as she could. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and threw the shirt at Clyde, winking at him. “That’s for you, big boy.” She spun. It landed on Craig. He took a big gulp of his drink before declaring dare as well. “Take _your_ shirt off! I’ve heard rumors and I want to see your fat tits!” Tweek spit laughing.

Craig handed his drink over to Tweek and with as little grace as he could manage, ripped his shirt off. His hat came off with it, to his annoyance. He tugged the hat back on and got comfortable again, taking his drink back from Tweek. Craig was well toned from working out for the numerous sports he played and the girls ogled him.

“I knew it! Your tits are pierced!” Bebe pointed at him. Sure enough there were basic barbells through his nipples. “How’d you pull that off!? I want to get mine!!”

“Then just go? He doesn’t fucking card. How do you think I’ve gotten anything done?” Craig retorted. It was true the local piercer was really shit when it came to checking id. Yeah, Craig looked old enough, but Tweek had a young face so the ‘No Minors’ sign basically meant nothing. Craig spun. It landed on Stan. Now Stan’s logic must have been from third grade, where if he wanted to be dared to do something, he needed to say truth first. So Stan said truth. “If you had to make out with a guy we know, who would it be?”

Stan was quiet. He looked over at Wendy. “That’s fucking stupid, I don’t want to answer that!” He spat.

Wendy pulled the bottle of vodka out. “Then you have to drink this! Those are the rules if you pussy out!” She reached over and handed a bottle to him. Stan cringed when he saw which kind it was.

“Ah, what? Why is it Cartman’s shitty vodka? Couldn’t you have brought some of the good shit over?!” Stan complained looking at her.

“It’s incentive! If you’re going to pussy out you have to drink that bad shit!” Wendy laughed.

“It’s not that bad, guys!” Cartman whined.

“Cartman, it’s literally like the one of the lowest quality vodkas that’s sold in town!” Kenny retorted.

“Fine, Jesus Christ, I guess Kyle, okay? I’m not drinking this shit! So Kyle!” Stan rolled the bottle back to Wendy, telling her to take it back. Eyes were all on Stan and Kyle, who were sitting next to each other. Stan was pointedly not looking at Kyle and the redhead was drinking his drink trying his best to look nonchalant, resting back on his hand. Stan spun. It landed on Butters. He said truth as well. “This isn’t my question but you and Kenny are a thing right?”

“Well, sure we are!” Butters replied. Kenny takes a drink, putting his arm around him.

“So if you had a threesome, who would you ask to join you?”

“Um, we’ve talked about Clyde before.” Butters laughed.

“What? Me?” Clyde pointed to himself. He looked shocked, but almost excited.

“Yeah, you’re attractive, and you seem like you could top,” Kenny interjects. “We’d ask Craig, but he probably fucking wouldn’t without Tweek.”

“You got that right.” Craig drank to that.

“We’ve talked about Clyde too, honestly. _Gah!_ ” Tweek let out a squawk as he realized his filter was gone.

“What the fuck?” Craig shoved Tweek lightly. “Don’t fucking say that.” He wasn’t actually mad, more teasing.

“You guys, too? Really?!” Clyde was definitely getting prideful.

“We’ve _mentioned_ it, but it’s not like we’d actually ask, shithead!” Craig punched his arm. “God knows how serious we actually were.”

“I was serious!” Tweek chimed in. He was really drunk. He squeaked again. He giggled and put his hand on Craig’s arm. “I mean, my attention would be on Craig, but you could join!”

“ _Bebe!_ ” Clyde screamed looking over to his sort-of-girlfriend, excitedly.

“ _I hear it! Get it, baby!!!_ ” Bebe raises her arms cheering.

“Hey, hey, _whoa,_ excuse me, this isn’t happening _tonight_. I’ve got fucking plans, okay?” Craig intervenes. He takes a big gulp. “That’s fucking _my boyfriend_ without _anyone else_ there, alright? Butters, spin the damn bottle and let’s drop this!”

Butters spun the empty bottle. It landed on Tweek. He said ‘truth.’

“Speaking of threesomes, have you ever actually had one?” Butters asked.

“Uhhh,” Tweek looked at Craig, tried to hide his smile behind both of his hands and giggled. “Yeah, yes, we have!”

“What! With who!?” Clyde shouted, sounding almost hurt that it wasn’t him.

“Craig’s friend Thomas,” Tweek replied.

“Oh my god! Well, tell us about it, Jesus!” Bebe slammed her hands on the ground and leaned forward.

“Uh, well, what? We’ve only done it like twice?” Tweek looked to Craig. He was taking a drink.

“Tell us details, Tweek!” Lola chimed in.

“I don’t really want to hear about Craig and Tweek fucking some other guy,” Cartman sat back on his arms and took a drink. Heidi elbowed him.

“Well, I was the one fucking both of them,” Craig retorted casually.

“Uh, it was a little weird at first since Thomas has Tourette’s. I was so scared he wasn’t into it! But he kept reassuring me that he was.” Tweek explained, ignoring Cartman.

“So, what, did you and him like fool around mostly, and Craig just did all the work?” Bebe pushed farther.

“Uh, sort of? We each took turns with Craig though, too.” Tweek assured. He reached out to spin the bottle.

They went a few more rounds asking silly, sexualized questions and dares.

Craig was asked which girl he would fuck. He answered Annie, because he clearly had a thing for blondes, and from behind he could maybe pretend it was Tweek. Bebe got dared to take her bra off. She had the biggest chest in their class and she was more than ready to flaunt it. Clyde dared Wendy to make out with Bebe, demanding tongue, suggesting he was doing her a solid. Kyle got dared to let Stan leave an obvious hickey on his neck, but he choked down a swig of the vodka instead, much to everyone’s dismay. Stan looked really uncomfortable, and Cartman couldn’t stop laughing.

Tweek finished his drink and leaned his head against Craig’s shoulder. He wasted his one turn blabbering out truth instead of dare and was waiting for his next turn. Yeah this game was fun, but it was more fun to get turns. So when the bottle finally landed on him again, he excitedly said dare.

“Make out with Craig! I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you guys kiss!” Lola dares.

Tweek gave a big smile and tilted his head to look at Craig. He put his empty cup down and leaned towards him. The hatted boy chugged the last of his drink, put his cup down and lunged towards the blonde. He crashed his lips into Tweek’s, sloppy and rough, completely uncoordinated. It made Tweek smile and giggle to himself. He leaned back as Craig pushed his weight into him. Tweek’s hands wound around Craig’s waist, taking in the warm touch of skin since his shirt was still off. Craig was leaning over him, propping himself up with his hands behind Tweek’s back. Tweek felt his head spin and his stomach melt as he opened his mouth, coaxing Craig in with his tongue. It was sloppy and tasted sour and sweet like the different mixers, but it mostly was just wet and warm. Craig was demanding, devouring Tweek up, but the blonde couldn’t complain. As much as he liked to be in charge, he loved when Craig was impatient like this. Tweek snaked an arm from his waist to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Craig took the hint, and pushed forward more, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could, pushing back hard enough that they tumbled backwards to the floor. Tweek’s perception of the party was lost, feeling teeth nip and suck his bottom lip, and a tongue explore his mouth, he couldn’t think. On instinct he clawed his nails up Craig’s bare back, earning a light noise from the boy that only Tweek could hear.

Clyde slapped Craig’s back. “Okay, we fucking get it! Don’t fuck on the floor in front of all of us!” Craig pulled back and immediately sat up, pulling Tweek up with him. The pull from the floor left Tweek’s head spinning roughly, and he put his head in his hands to try to calm himself. He was a lot more drunk than he thought. Apparently the girls had been cooing, Bebe cheering them on. They even suggested lewd things to them once they broke apart. Tweek just smiled, looking at the group, and back at Craig. He was having a lot of fun. As much as he felt like he would have freaked out just now having to do a dare like that in front of everyone, he really didn’t care at all. He was happy it was such an easy dare. And also that Craig had been so into it. He felt really warm all over and got excited.

“Craig,” he leaned in close to Craig who leaned his ear towards the boy. “I’m still coming over tonight, right?” Tweek tried to say in a teasing voice. Who knew if it came across that way, he was so drunk. And who knew if he was actually talking quiet enough that _only_ Craig could hear him.

“Oh fuck yeah. I still want to bang.” Craig replied nudging his head against the blonde’s. “Now spin the bottle. Everyone’s waiting.”

Tweek chuckled and continued on the game. It kept going several more turns. Powder was asked her most embarrassing moment which she replied queefing during sex and her girlfriend laughing at for it the rest of the night. Jimmy got dared to try to take Heidi’s pants off with his teeth. He managed to unbutton and unzip them, but when he got past her underwear, Cartman threw a huge fit over it. When it landed on Craig again, he once again said truth. He was asked his favorite sex position. He replied missionary because it’s ‘nice and boring’, but after pestering, he admitted because he liked to be able to look at Tweek’s expressions.

People started leaving the game after a while, either to go to the bathroom, jam to the tunes, or get a drink and just mingle.

“I want to get another drink,” Tweek told Craig, going to stand up.

“Can you get me one, too?” Craig had scooted so his back was against the couch. His arm was draped around Clyde, who had Bebe sitting in his lap.

“Haven’t you had enough?” he teased.

“Shut the fuck up, babe. Like you haven’t?” Craig rolled his eyes. He held his empty cup towards him. Tweek chuckled and took the cup.

“Oh, Tweek! Are you getting a drink!? I’ll come too!” Bebe climbed out of Clyde’s lap and stood up, trying not to stumble. The two blondes shuffled through the rest of the circle, making their way to the booze table.

Tweek set the cups down and looked at the almost empty bottles of alcohol. What did he want?

“Here, have one of these with me.” Bebe said pouring a shot of brown liquor into a cup and topping it off with a shot of RedBull. Tweek agreed and she made one for him as well. “This is like a big shot. So you just chug it down in one go.” She clashed her plastic cup against his. “Bottoms up.” The both tipped their cups up, and drank.

“Oh god, that was terrible.” Tweek said licking his lips.

“Yeah, but it’s not a party without one.” Bebe laughed. They both searched for the right alcohol to make their mixed drinks after that.

They both stood at the table, just drinking their mixed drinks. Tweek was trying his absolute hardest to either stare at his drink or stare directly at Bebe’s face. Since the game never officially ended, Bebe never put her shirt or bra back on. She stood confidentially, almost as if she didn’t notice that she had been showing her tits to the entire class. She definitely had the largest rack in the class, super perky too. They looked really soft and her nipples were soft pink and pointed.

“Tweek, you’re staring at my tits,” Bebe said taking a drink. _Oh shit he totally was._

“Fuck, _ER!_ Sorry!” Tweek squawked out, staring immediately to the ceiling. Bebe laughed.

“I clearly don’t care. You can even touch them if you want.”

“Wha- no- I-“

“ _Touch my tits, Tweek,”_ Bebe coaxed. She had held her shoulders back pushing her chest out.

“Bebe, _no,_ I-“ Tweek was trying to look anywhere but at Bebe. He was looking for a distraction. Bebe was laughing. She grabbed onto his shoulder with her free hand.

“Tweek, I’m kidding. No pressure, okay!” She took a drink before getting a coy smile on her face. “Unless you want to give them just _one_ squeeze!” Tweek just yelped.

The two stood talking a little bit more, getting ready to go back to the game, which had completely fizzled out, when Kyle and Wendy caught their eye. They were just talking towards the corner of the room. Kyle looked uncomfortable, almost a little frustrated.

“Tweek shuffle closer with me. I want to hear what they’re saying.” Bebe directed trying to take sneaky steps towards the two. Tweek didn’t really want to spy on anyone but he was dragged by the arm. When they got to fairly close distance they stopped. They were standing nearly in the middle of the room. “So, Tweek, how’s sex with Craig?” Bebe asked.

“What? I- what?” Tweek was confused with the topic. She leaned towards him trying to speak for only him to hear.

“I’m trying to pretend we’re having a conversation, just go with it!”

“I? Good? It’s good?” Tweek was really confused on how girls spied. Didn’t Bebe want to _hear_ what Kyle and Wendy were saying? Why were _they_ trying to have a conversation?

“Shh- shut up,” Bebe said in a low voice and huddled closer to Tweek. She took a sip and looked towards the other two. Tweek did the same.

“What, because I’m his _best friend_ I’m no threat to you?”

“Kyle, Jesus, that’s not what I’m saying at all.”

“No, no you said it didn’t matter if we did anything because it’s _just_ _me_. What the fuck do you mean by that?” They’re both trying to keep their voices low.

“Look, if Stan wants to explore his sexuality, I’d rather it be with you than anyone else, okay! I mean, he lets me! But you guys have clearly had this _thing_ all night, but then _you_ act like nothing, and I can tell it’s bothering Stan.” Wendy didn’t seem angry, she sounded exasperated.

“You’re fucking dating!? Of course I’m not going to do anything!” Kyle huffed out. He’s getting a little louder.

“ _I’m giving you permission, Kyle!”_

Craig came walking over to Bebe and Tweek. He grabbed his drink from Tweek’s hand and took a drink. “Anytime I ask you to get me a drink, it takes you so long.”

“SHH- Shut up!” Bebe waved her hand to Craig to get in close with them.

“What? What are we doing?” Craig said in a hushed voice.

“Wendy is trying to tell Kyle to get with Stan!” Bebe huffed out.

“Oh shit,” Craig took a drink and turned his gaze to the other two.

“ _Permission_? I have your _permission_ to fool around with Stan?” Kyle was wide eyed, waving his arms. Like he just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why would I even _do_ anything with him? It’s not like we have some weird sexual tension between us! It’s not like we _like_ each other! It’s not like- it’s not like we-!” Kyle was talking pretty loudly now. And when he caught Craig, Tweek, and Bebe huddled up, staring at them, he huffed and put his arms down. “I’m not having this conversation, Wendy.” Then he turned around and walked upstairs, leaving Wendy behind.

“What the fuck, you guys? Eavesdropping? Seriously? And the game’s over put a fucking shirt on!” Wendy glared at the trio, taking notice of them as well.

“No,” both Craig and Bebe said in unison. Tweek awkwardly looked away and took a drink. He knew spying was a bad idea, but he’s been pulled into a lot of Bebe’s shenanigans tonight. ‘Hot blondes got to stick together’ she likes to say. Especially at parties. Wendy just huffed and walked away from them.

“I should actually probably follow her. Make sure she’s not pissed at me.” Bebe rolled her eyes, gulping down her drink and ran off after Wendy.

Tweek watched Bebe walk off and then looked back at Craig. He smiled up to him, a closed mouth smile but big enough his eyes crinkled. He leaned into his bare chest, and pecked his chin. Craig snaked his free hand into Tweek’s back jeans pocket, giving a light squeeze. He leaned down and gave the blonde a kiss on the mouth, teetering and swaying a little, lingering long before breaking off and giving chaste kisses over and over. Tweek was giggling. Craig sure was being openly affectionate. It’s not like he wasn’t, they always held hands and even hugged, but when it came to kisses, Craig tended to be a little shy.

“It’s like after three, you want to leave?” Craig asked. Tweek reached up and gave him one more kiss.

“Yeah, sure. I got to use the bathroom first. Go find your shirt. I’ll meet you back down here to say goodbye to everyone.” Tweek took one more sip of his drink before setting it down, discarding it for the night. If he tried finishing it, he might get sloppy and he didn’t want that. And he definitely didn’t want to be too drunk for sex. Craig nodded and wondered back towards the couch area to search for his belongings.

Tweek lightly stumbled up the stairs. It was eerily quiet upstairs. He could faintly hear the music from the basement, but it was mostly silent. As he walked towards the bathroom, the door was cracked open and he could hear voices. Maybe he shouldn’t try to listen, but he was intoxicated and his curiosity got the best of him.

“Stan, you _know_ I don’t like to do things in public.” It was Kyle’s voice.

“And _you know_ I can’t keep my hands off of you when I’m drunk.”

_Oh shit!!_ Tweek felt himself twitch and he scooted closer to the door and tried to peak in through the crack. Stan had Kyle pushed up against the sink, he was sucking at his neck and ear, grinding their hips together.

“Wendy tried to give me _permission_ to fool around with you.” Kyle laughed. He curled one of his legs around Stan, and gripped his cheeks to bring him close to his face. “Like I need permission.” Kyle pulled him into a heated kiss, pushing himself to sit up on the counter.

“ _Oh Jesus Christ!”_ Tweek felt himself squawk out. He immediately covered his mouth and ran towards the basement, not bothering to see if the two boys heard him or not. As he ran down the stairs, he started hollering. “Craig! Craig!”

Craig had gotten his shirt and his jacket back on and he was standing around with Kenny and Butters. “What’s up? You ready?” Tweek ran past the various groups to get to them, no one really paying much attention to him.

“I was trying to- and- Kyle and Stan- and-“ Tweek couldn’t piece his thoughts together.

“Take a deep breath, Tweek.” Craig reassured.

“Kyle and Stan were making out in the bathroom and- _Ack_ \- totally grinding on each other. I think they’re banging!” Tweek expressed. He was talking pretty loudly. Loud enough Clyde broke into the group.

“Whoa, whoa, what?! Kyle and Stan are banging?” Clyde asked. He always did want the juicy gossip.

“I, uh, I don’t actually know, but how they talked seemed like they’d been doing things like that for a while!” Tweek gripped his shirt. Without a drink in his hand, he wasn’t really what he was supposed to do.

“Tweek, calm down. Don’t get so frazzled.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hands with his own so he’d stop tugging at his clothes.

“Fuck, I got to tell Token. Token!” Clyde broke away from the group and hollered towards their other friend. Clyde wasn’t exactly quiet trying to tell the other boy and soon all the little groups of people were talking and exaggerating Kyle and Stan’s relationship. The truth was no one actually knew what was going on between the two. But when it became fabricated that Kyle and Stan were romantically involved and it wasn’t purely physical and it had been going on behind Wendy’s back for years, Wendy got pissed.

“Let’s fucking leave before things get out of hand,” Craig motioned Tweek to head towards the stairs.

“Don’t you want to see what happens?” Tweek took hesitant steps and kept looking back to the Wendy and the others.

“No, not really. I’m sure we’ll hear all about it on Monday.” Craig started shoving Tweek lightly. “Come on let’s go.”

“Okay, okay!” Tweek pouted teasingly. He waved and said goodbye to group and started walking towards the stairs with Craig right behind him. At the top, when he opened the basement door he jolted as Stan was opening the door at the same time. Kyle was with him. They stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

“Fucking move,” Craig got up right against Tweek and shoved him past the two boys who finally moved out of the way. Tweek looked back at doorway and laughed. He could only imagine the earful they were going to get from the group. Part of him was bummed because he wanted to hear it too, but he was leaving to go have sex and that was a far better time. “Tweek, did you bring a jacket?” Craig asked him as he opened the door.

“No, I forgot it at the shop.” Tweek walked outside and hopped down the sidewalk. It was a cool night in Colorado, it often was. But he had gotten so warm from the crowd of people and the alcohol that it felt refreshing. “Did you drive here? I don’t see your car.”

“No, I rode with Clyde. So we’ll have to walk. I really shouldn’t be driving anyway. I’m like super drunk.” Craig admitted. Tweek was a few steps ahead of Craig down the driveway. He stopped and turned towards him.

“You’re not too drunk to fuck me, right? I’ve been waiting _all_ night.” He tried to be coy. It was fun to tease when he was drunk. Sure he teased a little bit when he was sober, but usually he got embarrassed. He didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He felt confident. He felt giddy.

Craig closed the distance between them and gripped Tweek by the hips, pulling him against him. “Oh definitely not.” Tweek giggled and pulled away.

“Then come on! Let’s go!” he turned around and continued walking towards Craig’s house. Craig pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He blew out a puff before closing the gap between the two and grabbing hold of Tweek’s hand. Tweek interlaced their fingers. The closer they got to Craig’s house, the more excited he got.

Craig threw the butt of his cigarette out a few houses before he got to his house so his parents wouldn’t catch him smoking. Once they reached the door he rustled with his keys to unlock it. Tweek was getting too excited and he pulled him inside giggling as soon as it was open. Craig stumbled in after him, laughing before putting a finger to his mouth.

“Shhh! My family is sleepin’, babe! We gotta be quiet.” Craig said kicking off his shoes and his jacket.

“Come on, Craig! I don’t want to wait anymore!” Tweek pulled his arm towards the stairs. Craig chuckled.

“You’re so _needy_!” but he dashed up the stairs with the blonde as quietly as he could to his bedroom.

Once he had the door closed and locked, Craig pulled Tweek by the hand so he was against his chest, as he leaned against the door. Tweek had finally hit his growth spurt, but he was still shorter than Craig, so he had to crane his neck upwards to look at him. Craig held onto both of Tweek’s hands at their sides and leaned down to kiss him gently. He could feel Tweek smile and giggle into the chaste kiss. The blonde took a slight step back, not breaking the kiss, pulled their interlaced fingers between them to their chests.  

“I love you,” Tweek whispered.

“I love you, too,” Craig let go of their hands and put his on the other boy’s hips. He kissed him again, with a little more pressure but just as chaste.

Kiss after kiss after kiss, Tweek began to wiggle. He opened his mouth, impatient, and licked Craig’s lower lip. He was getting tired of the innocent and lovey dovey stuff, he wanted to get to the main course.

Craig met with his tongue immediately. Honestly, he had just lost track of time in his drunken state and was just enjoying the romantic tone between the two. Craig had grown to be the sap after all, enjoying all the little things their relationship had to offer.

Feeling Craig’s tongue sent heat through Tweek’s body and he pressed forward for more, wanting to feel more of the slick warmth of his mouth. He let out a soft moan in the process, pushing his body closer to his boyfriend’s. Craig wrapped his arms around him farther, letting his hands stuff themselves inside the blonde’s back pockets, giving light squeezes to his rump. Tweek’s mouth opened in a smile as he let out a breathy laugh, Craig’s tongue not leaving his mouth.

Tweek reached up and snatched Craig’s hat off of his head and threw it in an unknown direction. He slid his fingers through the boy’s thick black locks that had been matted down by the years of consistent hat wearing. It’s not like Tweek’s blonde hair was much better, it refused to be brushed down from years of pulling at it.

 Tweek pulled Craig down to him, and tried to take a step back to lead him towards the bed a few feet away from them. Craig caught on right away, his steps forcing Tweek back at a faster pace than he was lead. Once they got to the bed, they let go of each other and Tweek scampered to lie down. He raised his arms, motioning he was waiting for the other boy.  Craig chuckled lightly and crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him right away. Now that they were on the bed, it felt more real and faster paced. More needy. More sloppy.

Craig broke away from Tweek’s lips and trailed down to his neck kissing and biting softly, rubbing his tongue where he bit. In some sports he bit and sucked marks, a little too drunk to process that the blonde works in a service job and won’t be able to hide them well. It’s not like his parent’s would care, they were way too into their sex life than they would like, but customers at the coffee shop may whisper.

“Oops, I think I left a mark,” Craig whispered into Tweek’s neck when he noticed.

“That’s okay. I don’t mind,” Tweek thread his fingers through his black hair to try to coax him to continue.

Craig took the hint and kept kissing the exposed skin up to his ear. He sucked and nibbled on the blonde’s earlobe and licked the shell of his ear, gently blowing in it. The sensation made Tweek moan and shudder. His ears were definitely his sensitive spot. His hands moved to the top button of Tweek’s green button up.

“Take this off,” Craig told him.

“Oh you want my shirt off?” Tweek smiled.

“Yes I do. Do you want mine off?”

“Yes, please!” Tweek began working on the buttons of his shirt, but watched as Craig sat back and pulled his shirt over his head. Craig was toned from sports and had a dark happy trail leading down that Tweek surprisingly loved. Tweek got his buttons undone, and pushed it off of his shoulders and threw if off the bed. Tweek was painfully thin and pale, ribs and collar bone pocking out for the whole world to see. Craig was often worried he would break him.

Craig leaned in to kiss and suck his collar bones and chest. He left deep marks, dark against his pasty white skin. Tweek huffed and whined as he did. He wasn’t a big fan of the pain, but he loved to see the purple and red marks afterwards, so it was well worth it, and the thought of seeing his skin littered with hickeys excited him.

Tweek let out a long breathy moan when Craig’s teeth gently bit down on his nipple and began to suck, his tongue lolling over and over again over it. A particular little nibble shot a wave of heat straight to his dick and he rolled his hips up involuntarily seeking friction against Craig’s leg between his thighs. Craig let go and smiled, pressing his leg into Tweek’s crotch.

“That feel good, babe?”

“ _Yessss_!” Tweek wailed out.

“Shhhh, babe, you got to be quiet remember, my family!” Craig chuckled as his finger found his other nipple and began to rub and squeeze it.  

“ _Iiiii,_ _I’m sorry,_ ” Tweek said through heavy breaths. He brought his hand up over his mouth to try to muffle himself. His hips bucking a little more.

Craig’s hands rubbed their way down Tweek’s thin stomach to the button of his jeans.

“We should take these off, yeah?” he suggested. Tweek nodded. He lifted his hips as Craig unbuttoned them and pulled them down. His underwear got caught with his tight jeans and came down as well, his dick springing out. “Ooh, looks like your underwear came too.” Craig informed as if Tweek couldn’t feel the cool night air on him and the sweet release from his confides.

“T-take yours off too,” Tweek said as he watched Craig throw his jeans off the bed.

“You want mine off?” Craig sounded disbelieved.

“Yes! I want to see you too! Underwear off too!” Tweek sat up, hands reaching for the button of his jeans.

Craig chuckled “Alright, alright.” As Tweek unbuttoned and unzipped his pants he sat back and pulled everything off. He was now just sitting in his socks. Tweek’s eyes went straight to Craig’s dick. He was just neatly trimmed unlike him completely shaved. His dick was thick and long, black hairs at the base. Much more impressive than his own. Tweek leaned back.

“Hurry, Craig!” Tweek said as his head hit the pillow. Craig leaned over him to his nightstand. He pulled out a nearly empty bottle of lube and rustled around for a condom.

“Uh, Tweek,” Craig pulled out a box and turned it upside down. “We’re out of condoms. This is your call.”

“Craig, it’s not like we always use condoms, and it’s not like we have to worry about pregnancy, and I know you’re clean. It’s fine. Just buy some tomorrow.” Tweek tried not to sound super needy, but he wanted him in him now, if they have to deal with a mess so be it. It’s not the first time. Craig nodded.

Craig reached forward and took ahold of Tweek’s dick. He gave a light squeeze and began to pump up and down a few times, his thumb playing with the head, spreading precum around. Tweek’s voice was not quiet no matter how many times Craig has hushed him. He’d hope his parent’s, god forbid his sister, wouldn’t pound on the door and ruin the good time.

“ _Craig, please,”_ Tweek moaned out. He guessed he must be reaching towards his limit so he better not send him over the edge just yet. They couldn’t always go more than once when they were drunk. It was a hit or miss, and Craig didn’t want to chance it.

Craig popped open the lube and poured more than enough into his hand.

“I think we’re running low on lube too,” he informed.

“ _Pleasssseeee_ tell me theres enough for tonight,” Tweek whined.

“Yeah,” Craig chuckled. “There’s plenty. I just need to buy some more for next time.”

Tweek spread his legs and waited for what was next to come. Craig scooted closer between his legs. He rested on hand on Tweek’s knee and the other came down to rub circles into his entrance.

“You know, I _was_ going to eat you out, but you seem too whiney to want that much foreplay,” Craig teased, sliding a finger inside.

“You’re right! I’m impatient!” Tweek huffed out as he moaned being probed.

Craig’s finger twirled and pumped lightly in Tweek’s insides. It was warm, and with lube, very slick. After a little while he slid in another finger. Tweek let out a deliciously loud moan. Craig hooked his fingers and he rubbed around inside, scissoring, stretching out the muscle so he’d be able to fit himself inside as comfortably as possible. Tweek began moving his hips, indicating he wanted more. So Craig slid in a third finger. Tweek couldn’t stop moaning. Moans were just dripping off of his tongue, his eyes glued shut. Craig’s fingers were much bigger than Tweek’s. Two of Craig’s fingers were easily three of Tweek’s own.

“ _Please, Craig, please, I want you to fuck me, please,_ ” Tweek finally managed to beg.

“How can I say no to you,” Craig leaned up to kiss Tweek. It was all tongue, Tweek was desperate.

Craig removed his fingers and used the rest of the lube on his hand to give his dick a few pumps. He lined himself up.

“You ready?” He asked.

_“Yes, please, Craig_ ,” Tweek closed his eyes and pushed his hips closer to Craig.

Craig pressed the head of his dick inside Tweek. The blonde sucked air through his teeth, wincing a little in pain. He was a little too eager to have Craig inside him that he wasn’t prepped _quite_ as well as he could have been. Craig waited until Tweek nodded for him to continue. When he did, Craig pushed all the way in in one go. The sudden long stretch made Tweek gasp before arching his back and moaning. It was just the way he liked it. Tweek took quick breaths moaning in between, almost like catching his breath. Craig waited for approval to move.

Tweek moved his hips indicating Craig to move. Craig pulled out and slowly pushed all the way in just as he did before, setting a slow pace at first. Each thrust made Tweek feel like he was on fire. He picked up the pace as the moans slowed, but they came out twice as loud once Craig had set a hard and fast pace.

“ _Craig, Craig, Craig, Craig, Craig, I love you so much, Craig, please, more, faster, Please,”_ words rolled off Tweek’s tongue as if he wasn’t in control of his own mouth.

“I love you too, babe,” Craig replied, leaning down to give Tweek a kiss. It was just a mash of tongue and saliva, no real lip touching. They were both panting. In and out, in and out, in and out. Until Craig angled different and hit just the perfect spot. Tweek arched his back and let out what might has well have been a scream.

“ _There, there, there, again, please, right there, Craig, please, again,”_ Tweek was louder than ever now. He was raking his nails against Craig’s back, sure to leave deep red marks. Craig was aiming just where he had and he was hitting has hard as he could. The sounds of slapping skin, and squeaking bedposts could barely be heard over Tweek’s moans though.

“ _I’m gunna cum, I’m gunna cum, I’m gunna-“_ as soon as Tweek opened his mouth to talk, Craig gripped his dick to stroke him to further his orgasm. Tweek came all over his chest and Craig’s hand with a long loud moan. The squeezing of his insides sent Craig over his limit. He thrusted hard one last time and came inside. After a quick cool down, Craig pulled out, cum dripping out as he did.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to cum inside,” Craig apologized, getting up to grab a shirt off his floor to wipe the all the cum up with, not daring to leave his room for a towel for fear his family will stop him.

“It’s okay,” Tweek said. He finally sat up. He felt worn out and ready to sleep the alcohol off. Craig wiped what come he could off of Tweek. He threw the shirt in the hamper and went to grab a pair of sweatpants to put on, not bothering with his underwear. Tweek wined, not wanting to get dressed, but he knew he should for when he inevitably gets cold in the night. He put on his underwear and found a pair of his own sweatpants he left there since he slept over so often.

Craig flopped on the bed, worn out. He pulled the covers up and waited for Tweek to crawl into bed with him. The blonde snuggled up into Craig’s chest. The two chatted for a little while about nothing, about Stripe, about everything. As the sun began to rise Craig could feel Tweek drift to sleep in his arms. He rarely slept, and when he did it wasn’t soundly. He hoped nothing would ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter! @grilledfeet  
> Im far more active here!
> 
> But you can follow my Tumblr! @tajimeme  
> I sometimes post art!


End file.
